Stranded with Sonic!
by Mily
Summary: Sonic agrees to fly Amy to the next town but... turns out the weather hates him... SonicAmy! Chapter 3 up! FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Flight

Hi! I'm here with a Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy fic, yes, it's a romance and what can I say? Besides humour it's my favorite genre to write! So please sit back and relax, even though this is a first attempt and some of the characters will probably be OOC. Yeah and Amy's gonna be like one year younger than Sonic and he's gonna be 16 because I read somewhere that she's supposed to be 8 years old and that's a no.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Amy or Rouge or Tails or Knuckles or anyone else I decide to put in the fic!  
  
Stranded... with Sonic?!  
  
The soft fat snowflakes fell softly outside Amy Rose's window. She had taken to living in an apartment after her adventures with Sonic or 'Mr. Legend' as he liked to call himself. She wasn't a hyper little fangirl anymore, she had matured a lot since her adventures. She didn't want Sonic to hate her like she thought he used to. Rouge was over visiting on the cold snowy day.  
  
Rouge the white-furred Ex-jewel thief bat noticed her little pink friend in a daydream again. "Hey girl, thinkin' about him again?" she asked innocently.  
  
Amy immediately blushed and tried to deter her friend from the truth. "Whaaat? No way, I'm over him Rouge." denied the pink hedgehog.  
  
Rouge did not look convinced. "Listen hon, you can tell me... isn't that what girlfriends are for?" she winked mischievously.  
  
The pink hedgehog looked a little bewildered "Uh... ok, maybe I still like him a teeny bit still..." she admitted.  
  
The bat looked satisfied. "Ha! I knew it!" she said victoriously.  
  
Amy looked somewhat alarmed. "Don't you tell him! Or I'll tell you-know-who your little secret..." she said slyly.  
  
Rouge looked quite taken aback. "Tell who now?"  
  
Amy raised her eyebrow. "Here I'll spell it out. K-N-U-C-K..." she began.  
  
"I do not like him!" said a shocked Rouge.  
  
"Do so," said Amy slyly.  
  
"Well what if I do? Nothin' you can do to make me tell him." replied Rouge firmly.  
  
Amy suddenly got an idea and couldn't believe she was gonna say it. "Ok, I bet I'll tell Sonikku my true feelings before you tell Knuckles." she finished with a smirk.  
  
Rouge suddenly got a glint in her eye, she loved bets."How much are we bettin'?" she asked.  
  
"200 mobians." said Amy since it was all she could spare.  
  
"Done! Shake on it." urged Rouge holding out her black-gloved hand.  
  
Amy shook it unwillingly. "Done." what the heck had she just done? Biggest mistake ever...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey bro! Pass me that wrench ok?" yelled Tails working underneath his transformable plane.  
  
Sonic looked up from his Real TV show and went to the toolbox. "Which one?" he yelled back.  
  
Tails sighed at his tool-illiterate friend. "Just bring the whole thing!" he yelled back.  
  
Sonic shrugged and zoomed the toolbox over to Tails as he worked diligently under the plane. "Will there be anything else, Master Miles?" he joked.  
  
Tails cringed at his proper name. "Don't call me that! I have to concentrate!" but he was secretly smiling.  
  
Just then Knuckles the Echidna waltzed right in the front door unannounced. "Yo! I'm bored, what's going on here?" he asked and plopped down on the couch.  
  
Sonic left Tails to go watch tv with his friend. "Oh nothin', Tails is just fixing the Tornado and I'm watching my show." he explained.  
  
Knuckles sighed, it seemed boring here too so he decided to strike up an interesting conversation. "Not seeing Amy? hmm...?" he asked.  
  
Now it was Sonic's turn to cringe. "Wha... wha... what are you talking about?" He asked nervously.  
  
Knuckles got that age-old evil glint in his eye. "Oh I think you now what I'm talking about." he answered.  
  
Somic quickly shrugged it off. "I still don't like her! All I have to say is, at least now she leaves me alone." he said hoping it would end there, it didn't.  
  
Knuckles was not convinced. "I see the way you look at her, Sonic. It's so obvious." he laughed a little.  
  
Sonic blushed hard at this comment. "Nothings obvious! Absolutely nothing! You don't know what you're saying..." he said and then got an idea. " what about you and Rouge? You seem to be hanging out a lot..."  
  
Knuckles jerked up caught off-guard and then regained his cool. "There's nothing to discuss, don't change the subject." he said.  
  
Sonic just grinned. "Whatever, I gotta get ready, Amy's asked me to take her to the next town an the only ways by plane." he said and got up.  
  
Knuckles just gave him a weird look, Sonic only cares about himself right..?  
  
"Kay, see ya!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next day...  
  
Amy woke up and almost forgot why she was so excited. Today Sonic was going to take her to the next town to go shopping hin his plane. She quickly dressed and ran over to Sonic's with her stuff.  
  
Sonic slept in a little too late and was rushing around and was taking his shower while the doorbell rang.  
  
He quickly wrapped a towel around himself and went to answer it forgetting al about Amy for a second. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
Amy gaped when she saw a dripping wet Sonic with a towel around himself. "Uh... uhh.. I'm here!" she said and quickly turned around so he couldn't see her red face.  
  
Sonic was taken aback for a few seconds. "Uh... good! Come in, uh... Amy I'll be out in a second!" he yelled as he began running back into his room.  
  
The pink Hedgehog had to process that information for a few seconds before entering Sonic's house.  
  
Sonic emerged 5 seconds later zooming around trying to get all his stuff together before he stopped in front of Amy. "Ok! Let's go!" he announced.  
  
"That's all you're bringing?" she asked eyeing his little red rucksack.  
  
Sonic looked at her large suitcase and snickered. "I guess I can't say the same for you, eh Amy?" he asked.  
  
She giggled. "Guess not!" and she ran out to where Sonic's plane lay.  
  
The Tornado II had been modified quite a bit by Tails after their adventure. It was bigger and had a roof that could be removed in sunny weather.  
  
Amy was a little nervous as Sonic climbed in the drivers seat. "You sure you know how to drive this?" she asked.  
  
Sonic scoffed. "Of course, Tails gave me flying lessons a couple of weeks ago." he said trying to be assuring.   
  
A/N (I don't know if Sonic's supposed to know how to fly a plane but in my fic he doesn't really know how ^^;)  
  
The plane took off rather shakily which caused Amy to grab onto Sonic's shoulders as a reflex action. It was smooth flying after that.  
  
Amy soon fell asleep to the lull of the plane's engine which had been long since quieter than it used to be. As they passed over the mountains Sonic reached behind himself and gently shook Amy awake though she looked very cute while she was asleep he noted.  
  
"Hm.. Wha..?" she mumbled and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Just look out the window." said Sonic driving the plane with his feet.  
  
Amy nodded and moved closer to the window. "Oh, Sonic! It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed.  
  
They were flying over the mountain which was dotted with little trees and small villages. The sun shone brightly outside and caused the snow to glisten and sparkle.  
  
After they passed through that area they seemed to be flying into a storm.  
  
"Uhh.. Sonic I think we should land..." said Amy tugging Sonic's blue jacket.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
Snow began swirling around the plane and a bit of lighting flashed in the sky as fat dark clouds now surrounded them.  
  
"That's why!" she yelled.  
  
Sonic wasn't that worried so he tried to comfort the scared pink hedgehog. "ah, don't worry we'll get through it." he spoke too soon as a button on the dashboard started flashing red.  
  
"Oh no, the fuel gauge..." said Sonic. "Hang onto me Amy! We're going down!" he yelled and grabbed Amy jumped out of the plane.  
  
A/N: Oh I am SO evil... I left you at a cliffhanger! Daring aren't I? Please review! I will surely update! 


	2. Lost

Yay! People liked this! Ok, here's chapter two! Thanks for the reviews:   
  
Satokasu Suki  
  
Samantha  
  
kirby2  
  
mikkey hodge  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog but I wish I did SO much!!! Anyway some dudes from Sega own him... not me...  
  
Chapter 2: Lost  
  
The last thing Amy could remember was being grabbed around the waist right after Sonic yelled something to her. What was it? Hang on Amy, we're gonna crash? Then she felt something hit her in the head and everything went black...  
  
Sonic had to act fast, he had just snatched Amy right after she had been knocked out by a falling suitcase. Then he had jumped out of the plane right before it had crashed right into the side of the mountain.  
  
"Whew, that was close." he sighed and then heard a huge crack and saw a wave of snow heading towards them. "What the hell? Avalanche!?" he yelled and raced away to outrun it.  
  
He finally saw a cave and zoomed into it to wait it out.  
  
Sonic let out a breath and set Amy down on a blanket as he tried to wake her up. "Amy? Amy wake up...!" he yelled causing her to jolt awake.  
  
Amy's eyes fluttered open and focused on Sonic's blue face. "Sonic? Wha... what happened?" she asked easing herself up.  
  
"Oh, the plane exploded that's all, oh yeah and there was an avalanche." he explained seeing her expression become amazed.  
  
"Whoa... and you saved me... " she breathed and then felt a sharp pain. "Ow... my head..." she moaned.  
  
Sonic got up to examine her head. "Heh, that's quite a bump you received there." he said.  
  
Amy felt her head and she did indeed have a bump. "Well, now what do we do? We can't stay here..." she shivered slightly. "It's too cold."  
  
Sonic thought for a moment. "Well, I need to make a fire, first of all..." he began.  
  
Amy was trying to get up again. "Can I help?" she asked and fell back down again.  
  
Sonic seeing her state shook his head. "Uh.. Nope, don't worry I'll be back in a flash." he said and zoomed out of there before she could say 'goodbye'.  
  
Amy didn't like being alone and cold but Sonic was true to his word when he returned with an armful of firewood. "Oh Sonic, you're back. It's scary in here alone." she said.  
  
Sonic proceeded to make the fire and chat at the same time. "Oh, sorry. Hey, you can hand me the firestarters?" he asked.  
  
She did and after a few tries they had a good fire going.  
  
"Hey, Sonic?" asked Amy as she made some tea.  
  
Sonic looked up. "Hm?" was his response  
  
"What do you think about Rouge and Knuckles?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Sonic also smiled a bit. "I'm not supposed to say anything but... the other day I saw him looking at her..." he trailed off.  
  
Amy suddenly realized and playfully hit him. "Sonic!"  
  
"Not at those!" he said. "At her eyes, he was just staring like he was guarding ten chaos emeralds."  
  
"Wow... I never thought you could say anything romantic, Sonic." said Amy laughing a little.  
  
Sonic looked at bit surprised at her statement. "Oh, uh... I wasn't trying to be!" he said quickly.  
  
Amy's expression changed then. "Oh..." she said disappointed.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?" asked Sonic seeing the change.  
  
Amy quickly smiled. "Oh nothing! Hey, are you hungry? I'll make you something." She said and looked in her bag.  
  
"Oh! Sure..." agreed Sonic but still looked a bit suspicious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean they're not there!?" asked an angry Rouge to the poor desk clerk at the hotel.  
  
"I mean.. They never checked in Ma-am." he said and whimpered.  
  
"Yeah?! Well, you can shove it!" she said and hung up the phone.  
  
Knuckles came around after the little outburst. "Uh.. Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Rouge looked at him, her angry expression becoming a sad one. "Uh, yeah... Sonic and Amy are missing..." she said.  
  
"What?!" he asked.  
  
"They're missing!" she repeated. "They never checked into the hotel..." she said falling to the floor.  
  
"Well, we can find them, but I need your help." said Knuckles seriously and held out his hand to her.  
  
Rouge looked up and took his hand. "Well, what am doing sitting here? Let's go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Uh.. Amy?" asked Sonic.  
  
"Yeah Sonic?" asked Amy stirring her concoction.  
  
"Why are you boiling the chips?" he asked with a weird expression.  
  
"Well, I saw it on Yu-Gi-Oh once... I wanted to try it!" she giggled.  
  
"Yu-Gi-Oh? I forgot you watched that still..." he said and picked the chips out of the water.  
  
"Wonder how they taste..." she said and opened one up. "Mm...! not bad!"  
  
"Yeah! And I thought I couldn't cook anything." laughed Sonic.  
  
"Oh! You take that back!" she said putting on a hurt look.  
  
Sonic mentally hit himself for forgetting she was so sensitive. "Uh, I mean it's good! Yum!" he said.  
  
Amy's face became happy again. "Ok! Wait until you try this!" and she began throwing things together in the pot.  
  
"Here we go again..." Said Sonic to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Knuckles! Over here!" said Rouge upon the discovery of the mangled plane.  
  
The red echidna examined it nodding. "Yeah, this is their plane." he said.  
  
"Then they can't be that far off can they?" asked Rouge with a hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
"No, they can't and knowing Sonic, he'll come up with something. Let's go!" said Knuckles.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are we gonna do, Sonic?" asked Amy fearfully.  
  
Sonic just sat there thinking. "Ok I've got it!" he said finally.  
  
"What? What?" asked Amy hopefully.  
  
"Well, I can run to the nearest town and get some help, I won't be gone too long." said Sonic getting up.  
  
"Oh..." said Amy looking sad again. "I don't think that's such a good idea..." she said.  
  
"Why?" asked Sonic.  
  
"Well for one thing. It looks really bad out there, are you sure?" she asked.  
  
Sonic made a 'pft' sound and went. "Sure, I'll be fine." he smiled.  
  
Amy didn't waste her time as she got up and gave Sonic one final hug. "Be careful." she whispered.  
  
Instead of pulling away like he used to Sonic felt himself return the hug. "I will." he said and zoomed out of there.  
  
Amy waited hours and still he didn't return. She knew the next town couldn't be more than 2 hours away and with Sonic's speed the time should be cut in half at least. Finally she made up her mind, she was going to set out to look for Sonic.  
  
A/N heh, I wish I liked this chapter more! I hope you guys all like it! Please be kind and review ^-^ 


	3. Found!

Whoo hoo! More new readers! Thanks!!   
  
Sonicboomx27: Crap! I was hoping he didn't know how to fly... oh well... too late now! ^^; if you don't like that please no flames. But I don't know how anyone can blame me... Sonic's always standing on the plane while Tails is the pilot!  
  
?_?: don't worry, I'm not gonna kill anyone... or will I?  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters because I'm feeling lazy today!  
  
Chapter 3: Found!  
  
Amy Rose stepped out of the cave and braced herself for the stinging cold wind. She started calling for Sonic as loud as she could. "Sonic! SONIC!!" she yelled. Then, finally after a half an hour of searching he foot tripped over something. A root? No... it was a blue something.  
  
"Oh my god," she gasped. "Sonic! SONIC! Please be alive!" she said and dug him out of the snow.  
  
He was half frozen with a bump on his head. 'He must have been heading back...' thought Amy.  
  
Luckily he was still breathing, she was so happy she didn't even care about having the labourious task of half dragging, half carrying him back to the cave.  
  
"I've got to keep him warm..." she noted and put more wood on the fire. "He must be half frozen... But the only other thing I've got..." she said and the realization dawned on her.  
  
"Is me..." she snuggled up closer to him and wrapped a couple of blankets over herself and him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rouge!" called Knuckles to the white-furred female bat. "I've found something!"  
  
What he had found was most surprising. "What is that?" she asked.  
  
"It's Sonic's shoe..." Said Knuckles sadly picking it up. "They MUST be close!" he said determinedly.  
  
Rouge was beginning to lose hope though. "Oh Knux, what if we never find them? What if they're half dead by now?" she asked sadly and felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.  
  
"Never lose hope Rouge, that's not like you..." the crimson echidna said. "We WILL find them and you know why?" he asked.  
  
Rouge sniffled a little. "Why?" she asked.  
  
He turned her to face him. "Because YOU are with me." he said and stared deeply into her eyes.  
  
Rouge stared back and was infused with new strength suddenly. "Ok! I sense they are off in that direction." she said and pointed North.  
  
"Well let's go!" said Knuckles and ran off in that direction, he sensed it too and he knew they were alive.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sonic shivered and slowly opened his eyes at first he jumped a little when he saw Amy lying so closely to him. His head was pounding as he tried to remember what happened.  
  
"It feels like I got hit with a ton of bricks..." he moaned and flopped back down again but he gasped when he felt a sharp pain in his arm.  
  
Amy was startled awake from the impact that Sonic made. Overjoyed she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. A few stings of tears glistened in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Sonic... Thank god you're alright!" Sonic gasped in pain so she quickly let go. "Uh.. Sorry..." she apologized.  
  
"It's alright..." he said and tried his best to smile but it was pained.  
  
Amy got out her first aid kit and grabbed the tylenol box along with a sling for his arm.  
  
"Here," she said and gave him a pill and some water. "Now let's see your arm..."  
  
The cobalt hedgehog gratefully accepted the pill and quickly gulped it down hoping it would kick in pretty soon.  
  
"Hey thanks, ouch! The arm! The arm!" he said as Amy felt it to see if any bones were broken.  
  
"Oh Sonikku, stop being such a baby." she teased. "You're lucky to be alive but I think your arms broken..." she sighed and put a sling around it.  
  
"Oh that's no problem I heal quick." he insisted.   
  
Amy smiled. "Well that's good." she said.  
  
Sonic's face suddenly became serious. "Hey... Amy?" he asked taking her hand with his good arm.  
  
"Yeah, Sonic?" she asked.  
  
"Uh.. Thanks. You really saved my life I guess." he said and gave a small smile.  
  
"Oh you're welcome! It's not like I can let my favorite guy die on me." she laughed.  
  
Sonic was surprised that he actually blushed at that comment. "Guess not," was all he could say.  
  
"But there's something I don't get." said Amy with a confused look on her face. "How did you get to the state you were outside?" she asked.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm trying to remember..." said Sonic and screwed his face up. "I was on my way back... when I... " he trailed off.  
  
"You probably got hit in the head. But that doesn't explain the arm." said Amy also thinking. "Did any robots attack you?" she asked.  
  
"Wait! It's all coming back now... I was on my way back when Metal Sonic attacked me." he said. "We fought and he broke my arm. I still gave that tin can a good bashing though!"  
  
Amy got a little scared after that though. "Does that mean Robotnik is back?" she asked.  
  
"Well if ol' Buttnick's back in town he gets some payback..." vowed Sonic.  
  
"But not 'till you're better right?" asked Amy.  
  
"You probably won't let me right?" he laughed.  
  
Amy laughed too but she realized the seriousness of their current predicament. This wasn't good. "Sonic? Don't go out there again..." she said.  
  
"But how else are we gonna get outta here? I won't let you go..." he said shaking his head.  
  
"Sonic I'm serious! I was really scared when I found you... I thought you were dead!" she said trying not to cry.  
  
"Hey, hey... don't worry about me... better me then you ok?" he said tilting her chin up to his face.  
  
"But I..." she began but was cut off when she felt Sonic's lips touch her own.  
  
When they parted Sonic had the serious look again. "Amy Rose?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yeah...?" she asked he light green eyes gazing into his piercing green ones.  
  
"I love you," he said and pulled her into a soft hug.  
  
"I love you too, I always have." she said and snuggled into his shoulder.  
  
He kissed her again this time deeper and more passionately.  
  
Suddenly the both of them were interrupted when they heard a large crash. Both of them saw a pair of red eyes in the cave.  
  
"Amy, get back..." warned Sonic. "It's Metal Sonic!"  
  
The metallic being started to advance on them menacingly.  
  
Sonic jumped up in front of Amy despite the pain in his arm. "Time for a little payback!" he yelled.  
  
"Kill..." was all the metal monster said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Knuckles! I think I found them!" said Rouge and pointed to a small cave.  
  
Knuckles looked and thought he saw something enter it. "Is that...? Oh no... Rouge come on!" he said and took off running.  
  
"Uh.. Why? Coming!" she said and ran off as well.  
  
Sonic tried to do a spindash attack on the robot mimic of himself but he fell short of it.  
  
"Sonic!" yelled Amy.  
  
Sonic struggled to get up but not before he heard a metallic clang and the robot slumped on the ground.  
  
"Good thing I was here to save your ass." said Knuckles extending his hand out to Sonic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later on a different plane...  
  
"Hey Rouge," said Amy with a sly look on her face.  
  
"What?"   
  
"You lose, where's my 200 mobians?" she asked and laughed.  
  
"Hey.. What makes you think I haven't told him yet?" she answered.  
  
"Told me what?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"Oh just a little bet we had going on." winked Amy.  
  
"Oh fine, only if you promise to shop with me." said Rouge and got out her checkbook.  
  
"Bet? What bet?" asked Sonic.  
  
"Nevermind Sonic," they both said.  
  
Sonic just shrugged and pulled Amy closer to for one more kiss.  
  
A/N: There it's finished! Not bad for my first Sonic fic eh? Review! 


End file.
